A mission gone wrong
by the-purple-black
Summary: This is basicly a story about the Order and The Lestranges. The Order, led by Nymphadora Tonks, go to the Lestranges house undercover to try and arrest Bellatrix Lestrange. Yet it all goes wrong... Set between HBP and DH
1. Getting ready

_Okay, this is my first ever fanfiction so please, be nice._

* * *

It was a dark, cold night and in grimauld place and members of the Order of the phoenix could be found getting ready for a particularly difficult mission. They where to go to A small part of England where there where no muggles to be found. The only people that lived there where the rich pure-blood witches and wizards most of whom where Death Eaters. There they would find the Lestrange manor. A few Order members where to go there, get Bellatrix Lestrange and put her back behind bars in Azkaban where she could do no harm. 

Yet this sounded easier than it actually was. Bellatrix Lestrange was one of Voldemorts most loyal, dangerous and feared Death Eaters. She had once been in Azkaban before for torturing the Longbottoms into insanity. But when Voldemort returned, a few years ago now, she had escaped along with a few other death eaters. But Bellatrix was surely the worst.

Tonks nervously drummed her fingers on the mantle piece in the dark, candle lit living room. She looked into the mirror and, for what felt like the hundredth time that night, squinted her eyes. Her purple hair fell down to her waist and slowly turned black. She squinted her eyes again and her eye colour changed from light blue to dark brown. She kept on doing this until she was practically un-recognizable. She looked back at herself in the mirror and smiled slightly. She had finally found the look she wanted.

She turned around as she heard the door creak open. A young, tall man walked into the room. He was wearing a very smart black suit with a matching black tie. He smiled and looked at Tonks.

''When you made this polyjuice potion for me where you by any chance trying to hint anything?'' He said with a small laugh.

Tonks laughed ''Of course not Remus. I like you just the way you are.''

''Good.'' He said smiling'' Now come on. Everyone is waiting in the hall waiting for you. We need to get a move on or Bellatrix may start to get suspicious''

Tonks nodded and followed him out into the hallway. There where three women and two men waiting in by the door. All of the women where wearing long, black dresses, just like the one Tonks had on, and all of the men where wearing a black suit and tie just like Remus.

Tonks looked around at everyone. For some reason she felt very nervous, this may have been the fact that she was in charge or perhaps even the fact she knew that she had to see her Aunt Bellatrix, which she absolutely hated doing. Yet she was never usually this nervous when she was about to go on a mission, she was usually excited and cheery, trying to get everyone's spirits up, yet she didn't feel like doing that today.

''Er, okay then…who's here?'' She said nervously.

A tall, skinny, blonde woman smiled at her ''Its Molly dear, not many people wanted to come today but we've managed to round up a few.''

Tonks looked at the woman in front of Molly. She looked about 25 but Tonks knew that was probably just the poly juice potion, she had long, black hair and emerald green eyes.

''Hello sweet heart.'' The woman smiled.

Straight away Tonks recognized the warm and comforting voice of her mother, Andromeda Tonks. Tonks returned the smile yet she was now slightly worried. Bellatrix held a grudge against Andromeda and Tonks couldn't bear to think about what Bellatrix would do if this all went wrong and Tonks had led her mother straight into a trap.

''Hello Nymphadora,'' said a rough voice, it was a very large, middle-aged looking man with jet black hair. Yet Tonks had recognized his voice once again.

''Don't call me Nymphadora, Mad-eye'' Tonks hair slowly went red then, after a few moments, it returned to black.

''You really ought to try and control yourself from doing that, Tonks, it may give us away.'' This time it was a small, blonde man that spoke.

'' Sorry Arthur'' she said.

''Tonks can't help it Arthur.'' This time it was the remaining witch that spoke, she had bright red hair and bright blue eyes. Tonks immediately recognized her voice to be that of Minerva McGonagall ''Anyway, we won't have that problem because no-one is going to have the pure stupidity to use our real names tonight…are they?'' ''Of course not.'' Replied Tonks. '' Now come on, if we don't go now Bellatrix really will start to get suspicious.'' Tonks walked over to the front door and walked out into the cold night air. As soon as every one was outside she turned around to face them.

'' Follow me.'' She said, and with that she grabbed Remus with one hand and her mother with the other and disaparated to the Lestrange Manor.

* * *

_Okay, this is where it starts to get interesting. Please review and i'll post the next chapter for you._


	2. The Lestrange Manor

Hey again. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated but I've had a HUGE writers block. Sorry. But here it is. Enjoy

* * *

Nymphadora appeared in a small, dark, deserted alley way with Remus and her mother and after a few moments the rest of the order arrived.

''You know I can apparate by myself Dora!'' Said Andromeda, clearly quite annoyed.

''Sorry mum.'' Replied Nymphadora, although her mind was clearly elsewhere.

Molly Weasley walked up behind Tonks ''where is this place then?''

''Erm…'' She looked around; this was the same spot she had been aparated to the last time she was here although she had to think to remember _exactly_ where to go. '' 'Round the corner'' And with that she let her Mother and Husband go and ran around the corner to find herself looking up at an old, large, manor that looked as if it had been deserted for years.

''You sure this is it Dora?'' Said Remus, placing a comforting hand on Nymphadora's shoulder. He knew how difficult it was for her to be here.

Nymphadora nodded slightly then walked up towards the large iron gates of the building, everyone else following behind her. _'This is it' _thought Tonks _'if anything is going to go wrong it's going to be now'_. She took in a deep breath and put her hand on a large statue of a serpent to the side of a gate.

The serpent sprung to life. It coiled it's tail around Nymphadora's hand then slowly it's stone eyes glowed red. Nymphadora winced ever so slightly. She knew what was coming. She'd have to hear her….again…but if she couldn't get past this blasted serpent statue she'd lose her arm.

The serpent opened its mouth ''State your name and propose.'' it spoke with Bellatrix's, cold, harsh voice.

Dora glared up at the serpent ''I am Danielle Phillips and this is Tiffany Bray,'' She nodded to Molly ''Stephanie Hampton,'' she nodded to Minerva ''Holly Palmer,''She nodded to Andromeda ''Robin Bluemel,'' She nodded to Remus ''and this is Ernest Barter.'' She nodded to Mad-eye. ''And we have been sent here for Death Eater training.''

There was a slight pause and then Bellatrix's voice was heard again ''Password?''

Nymphadora smirked, she knew this, she was in ''Mudblood.''

After a few moments the Serpent released Nymphadora's arm, it's eyes glowing ever so slightly more than before. Then the iron gates creaked open.

''Enter.'' Echoed Bellatrix's voice.

Nymphadora led them all through the gates. They where all taking in there surroundings, being careful not to look frightened and give there selves away. They walked down the wide, stone path leading up to the house. The front garden was huge. It was mostly wasted space though, with the odd bit of evidence of curses being fired at the muddy ground.

The front door swung open as they reached the front door. There stood Bellatrix Lestrange. Her hair was as wild and unkempt as ever, the gray in her hair stood out slightly more than usual, and in Nymphadora's opinion, she looked a lot scarier than usual.

* * *

OK please tell me what you think, the end was rushed a tiny bit so Sorry. I'll update as soon as I can.


	3. Getting Bellatrix

**_I am so so sorry I have taken so long to update this XD I've had a giant writters block but I promise that I will try and update sooner than last time. Thank you to all my reviewers and readers and please don't stop! I need you people!! _**

**_Here you go_**

**_I own nothing!!

* * *

_**

Bellatrix studyed Nymphadora with her dark eyes, aparently deciding if she was good enough to enter her house. To Dora it seemed like hours before Bellatrix spoke, but it was probaby just a few seconds...maybe a minute...or two, perhaps even three. She walked right up close to Dora, too close, the evil was seeping out of this woman with every breath she took. Dora made sure not to look into Bellatrix's eyes, she knew Occlumency but Bellatrix was a great Legimens and she didn't want to risk it.

"Who sent you here? I'm not expecting anyone until late tonight." Bellatrix looked at each of them in turn, then Andromeda stepped forward.

"The Dark lord decided that it woud be better for us to come earier. The Order heard something apparenty..." She looked straight into her sisters eyes and for a split second Dora thought that Bellatrix had recognized her, she wasn't sure why she thought that, maybe it was the sudden change in her look as there eyes met...but after a second or two that look was gone and Bellatrix turned to face Dora again.

"Come in." Bellatrix turned on her heel and walked back into the house.

The rest followed her, Dora leading them behind Bellatrix, into a dimly lit room. As soon as everyone was in the room Bellatrix flicked her wand and the room was lit up as brighty as if they where outside in the middle of a summers day.

There where five target boards pinned to the wall all with one picture each pinned to them. The first one had a very old looking, tatterd picture of Dora as a child, the next was a not so old picture of Doras father; Ted Tonks, then a picture of Andromeda, next to that a picture of Harry Potter and the last picture was that of Sirius Black. The other side of the room was a life size manaquin of what Dora asumed was supposed to represent an Auror or and Order Member.

"So," Everyone turned there focus to Bellatrix, "I asume that you all know the basic spells and curses so i'll just brush you up on the unforgivabes so we can get this over with and I can turn my focus to better things." Dora could tell by the tone of her Aunts voice that she would prefer to not be doing this.

"BOWEN!!" Bellatrix shouted at the top of her voice making Andromeda jump and she smirked and raised an eyebrow as Andromeda glared at her. A few seconds later an old house elf apeared at Bellatrixs' feet, an old tea towel wrapped around his waist, the elf dropped into such a low bow that his nose was touching the floor.

"Y-You called Mistress Bella?" Dora couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor elf and made a mental note to talk to Hermione about S.P.E.W when she next saw her.

"Get up." Bellatrix carried a harsher tone with the elf as it slowly pulled itself up the small creacher trembling with fear. It seemed as if everyone knew what was coming, some people even looked away rather than watch.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrixs' words rang throughout the room and the poor defensless elf was writhing in pain on the floor, screaming for mercy, clearly wanting it to stop and half of the under cover order members looked as if they where about to help it when Bellatrix lifted the curse, a cold smirk placed on her face.

"And that," Bellatrix turned to face the others who all apart from Andromeda had stopped staring at the elf and where looking at Bellatrix with expresions of clear interest, "Is the cruciatus curse...a personal favourite of mine."

Dora couldn't help but glare at Bellatrix slightly as she kicked the elf with all of her might sending it soaring across the room and finaly hitting the opposite wall with a loud bang and then sliding unconscious to the floor.

Molly and Andromeda where the only one to show any emotion towards this as they where the only ones not to realise Bellatrix peircing gaze resting upon them.

"Holly..." it took a few seconds for Andromeda to realise she meant her and quickly looked at her standing up straight and tucking her long black hair behind her ears, "Come here, _Holly."_

Dora turned to look at her mother cautiously walking towards Bellatrix. She didn't like this, not one bit, but before she had gotten the chance to do anything about it Bellatrix had grabbed Andromeda by the throught and had her pined against the wall.

They all drew there wands as Andromeda splutterd and struggled to get away. Bellatrix smirked, " Why draw your wands, eh? Did the wittle pweople get fwightend and decide that big bad Bella was too much for them and they wanted to leave?"

She let out a cackle of insane evil laughter as all wands where pointed to her and stopped strangling Andromeda but then as she was about to run to Dora, Bellatrix gripped her arm fiercely and digged her wand into her neck.

"So...who have we got here?" Bellatrix was clearly losing her temper quickly and she pulled Andromedas hair back to look her directly in the eye and after a few moments her look of anger flashed to a look of shock and then her cruel twisted smirk apeared on her face again. "Hello _sister_." Bellatrix spat the last word as if it was pure poison.

Dora stepped forward, her wand pointed directly at Bellatrix, "Bellatrix...let her go..."

Once again Bellatrix laughed making Andromeda wince "Hello...Nymphadora?" Dora winced slightly at her name, "Ah...morph...MORPH!"

After a few moments Dora slowly morphed out of her current apearance and looked at Bellatrix, "Now why was that neccesary?"

Bellatrix glared at her and pushed Andromeda towards Dora making her trip and fall face first on the hard stone floor. Molly was the first to run over to her and help her up as Bellatrix and Dora locked eyes.

"Get...out..." Bellatrix spoke through gritted teeth.

"HA!" Mad-eye chuckled "and let you carry on living your life? Unlikely."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow " Alaster you couldn't bring me down even if I didn't have a wand."

"Care to try it?" Dora smirked and after a few moments they where caught in a blur of colour and light locked in battle. Molly quickly pulled a shocked Andromeda out of the way and the rest where forced to the wall. Then suddenly there was a loud BANG and Bellatrix had fallen to the floor.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE! THINK YOU CAN BLOODY KILL ME!" Dora laughed a laugh that almost matched her aunts.

Remus rushed towards Bellatrix and with Mad-eyes help they lifted Bellatrix and mad-eye slung her over his shoulder and they quietly walked out of the room they were in a huge grin plasterd on Doras face.

The rest of them followed them out, still looking around to make sure they were going to get away with what they had just done and were about to do. Molly turned to Dora, "Good work in there Dora dear." she said, smiling.

Dora smiled back "Cheers Molly, now all we have to do is get out of this bloody place . . . the back door's through there guys!" She turned to her right to walk through the kitchen, she stopped and looked around to see if the others were still following her to see them all grouped behind her, Bellatrix still unconcious over Mad-eyes shoulder, Dora smirked at the sight of Bella and turned back to the door and put her hand on the door handle and gently opened the door.

Just then there was a sudden small "pop" and as Nymphadora looked up she saw Lucius Malfoy stood infront of her, glaring down at her. "Going somewhere?" he said in a calm but clearly evil voice.

They all stared at him for a moment then quickly turned in the opposite direction and ran towards the front door, but as soon as they reached it Rodolphus Lestrange apparated infront of them, glaring at them all "Give me back my wife you scum!" and once again they ran off, this time in a random direction all following Dora.

Dora ran into the living room "JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!!" she then pointed her wand at the window "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!!" the glass in the window was blown out taking some of the window frame and small chunks of the wall with it. They all ran to it and, with Bellatrix STILL over Mad-eyes shoulder, they jumped out and ran as fast as they could away to from the house, stopping when they reached a dead end, they had ran into the gardens tall, metal, charmed gates, the exit at the opposite side of the manor.

_**Like I said i'll try and update soon but please review or i'll shrivel up and die! Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A VERY HARRY POTTER FILLED **__**NEW YEAR! xxxx**_


	4. Dead end

_**Okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I don't own the Harry Potter world or anything in it, all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling. **_

* * *

Mad-Eye re-adjusted Bellatrix on his shoulder "Nymphadora you idiot!! You said Bellatrix would be home alone!"

Nymphadora turned to Mad-eye her, hair now bright red, "DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!! . . . I _thought_ she'd be home alone! She usually is when she's training Death Eaters . . . there must of been a meeting or something going on upstairs . . . "

Andromeda's eyes widened in fear "A meeting!? You mean they'll be more than just Rod and Lucius!?"

Dora turned to her mother "I' M SORRY OKAY!? I MESSED UP! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT AND I'M EFFING SORRY!!" tears of anger stung Doras eyes.

Mad-eye once again went to open his mouth when Minerva put up her hands to silence them "Shush! We must not argue! Let's just figure out a way of getting that one," she nodded to Bellatrix's limp form "Out of here!"

They all nodded in agreement. Dora sighed and wiped her tears away "We'll have to go back through the house, it's the only way out, we can't apparate, there's charms in place here."

Mad-eye spoke in a rough voice "They'll be expecting that, we need another way."

"There is no other way alright!?" Nymphadoras hair turned redder but after a few moments she shock it off, making her hair turn black once again "Come on." And with that she strode off back towards the house, the others following her all of them with their wands drawn.

To their surprise, when they entered the house everyone was gone, Dora stopped and looked around for a moment then looked to Remus.

". . . They'll be out front waiting." Remus said in calm a voice as possible, looking at his wife.

Dora nodded and sighed "Well looks like we've got a battle to face, eh?" she forced a slight laugh.

Andromeda also forced a slight nervous laugh, Dora looked around to her, she had forgotten she was there. If Bellatrix woke up she'd shred Andromeda to pieces and outside where probably a ton of people wanting to do the same thing. "Mum . . ." Andromeda looked at Dora as she spoke, forcing a slight smile, "I- . . . Stay close." Andromeda rolled her eyes but walked up to her daughter doing what she wished.

Minerva looked at the two and cleared her throat making everyone look around to her "Well . . . Come on then . . . like Ny- . . . like Dora said, we've got a battle to face." They all nodded in agreement and slowly made their way to the front door.

When they had all been there staring at the door handle for a few moments Molly sighed and walked to the front "Ready . . . ?" She looked around and reluctantly everyone nodded, " . . . Good." They each raised their wands once more, Molly took in a deep breath and pushed down on the door handle and with one last big push swung the door open.

* * *

_**hehe, Okay I didn't intend to end it there originaly but I have an R.S exam on friday, loads of Drama rehearsals, another story I want to write the next chapter for AND I wanted this chapter up by the end of half term as I don't have time to do much more on this during the week as I'm very busy and it's now nearly eleven on sunday night. XD So there, that's why it ended where it did and I shall have the next chapter up A.S.A.P. :D  
Please Review!!  
Thanks for reading!  
The-Purple-Black  
xxx**_


	5. Battle

**_Sorry it took so long so as a sorry present, yes I'm giving you a sorry present, aren't I nice? hehe I'll load two chapters as once. :D _**

**_Enjoy, read and review please!_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own JK Rowlings things they're way too expensive. _**

* * *

Tonks went forward and led them all through the large wooden doors. They looked around to see it was completely deserted.

"W-Where are they?" Andromeda stuttered.

Tonks continued to look around but all she could see was the empty darkened garden of the Lestrange Manor. She felt a hand slip into her free hand and looked up to see it was her husband. He looked down at her a worried look on his face then continued to scan the garden with his eyes. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Come on." It was Mad-eye who spoke, still holding Bellatrix over his shoulders, clearly she wasn't that heavy. He started to lead them to the other side of the long dark garden Bellatrix's arms swaying from side to side with each of his long strides. Dora let go of Remus' hand and ran in front of them, wand raised high.

"DORA!" It was Remus who shouted for her but she continued to run, the rest of the order a few feet behind her. She stopped dead when there was a sudden **pop** and Rodolphus Lestrange apparated in front of her and grabbed her arm harshly glaring down at her whilst she smirked up at him a hint of her Aunt Bellatrix's looks showing in her. All wands where now pointed at Rodolphus.

"Wotcher Uncle." Dora continued to smirk as Rod winced and then made a growling noise at Nymphadora. He tightened his grip on her arm then drew his wand and pointed at her arm and Dora screwed her eyes shut as a deep cut slowly made its way up her left arm and stopped when it had trailed from her wrist to her elbow.

"Give. Me. My. Wife." Rod spat in Dora's face.

Remus stepped forward, wand pointed straight at Rodolphus' heart "I shall say the same to you. Give me _my _wife!"

"Remus . . ." Dora spoke in a warning voice then nodded to the shadows, the death eaters where slowly walking out from them, wands drawn and hooded faces. All of the order members pointed their wands at the Death Eaters now appearing apart from Remus who never let his wand leave Rodolphus.

He glared at Remus and pulled Dora closer to her gripping her arm so tightly Dora was forced to wince in pain.

"Hey Rod." Mad-Eye nodded to the limp form of Rodolphus' wife on his shoulders "This is what you want isn't it?" he chuckled slightly.

Rodolphus glared at Mad-eye for a moment "Alastar." He spat his name then harshly pushed Dora to the floor and went to duel with Mad-Eye.

Remus rushed over to Dora who was now laid on the floor clutching her arm whilst scanning the ground with her eyes for her wand when Remus knelt down beside her "Are you okay dear?" Remus sounded worried but was clearly reassured to see that his wife was at least unharmed enough to move and look up at him with a smile on her face "Here." He pointed his wand at her arm and muttered a charm under his breath causing a clean bandage to wrap Dora's fresh cut. He then kissed her on the head and helped her up.

"Cheers." Dora pecked her husband on the cheek then spotted her wand and picked it up. Around them a battle was raging between the few death eaters and order members. Both Remus and Dora pointed their wands at the first death eaters they saw and started fighting side by side.

A few minutes had past and the only injuries acquired from each side was that a death eater who Tonks had gotten a hold of had a broken rib or two, A Death Eater who had offended Ted Tonks to Andromeda was now partially blind and the order had a few cuts and bruises.

Dora was fighting with Antonin Dolohov now and had just managed to knock him out. She turned around to see that Mad-Eye was starting to weaken under both Bellatrix's weight and Rodolphus' non-stop curses being thrown at him. She pointed her wand at him "Hmm . . ." Nobody had noticed her so obviously about to injure and catch Rodolphus off guard "EXPECTO PATRONUM!!" A large silver wolf charged out of her wand and circled her for a moment Rodolphus Lestrange. He turned around just before it began to charge at him and shouted the first charm that came to his mind "MORSEMORDRE!"

Everyone momentarily stopped to watch the dark mark fly out of the death eaters' wand to meet with the patronus from the order member. Just then something that neither side would have guessed happened. Both collided and with a big **BANG** and a small _pop_ the wolf turned into a golden phoenix patronus and circled the dark mark in an orange golden blur.

Both Dora and Rod stared at each other for a moment then their eyes returned to the two marks in the sky, two opposite marks united as one. Then after a few seconds there was a loud screeching noise and the gates burst open and both marks burst into nothingness. Everyone stood frozen for a moment, looking at either Dora or Rodolphus.

"RUN!" Dora suddenly broke the silence and everyone was forced back to reality as the order all ran for the gates slowly disappearing at the gates with the Death Eaters chasing after them. Last to leave was Dora who had waited to make sure Mad-Eye had safely left along with the others then she too followed them narrowly missing capture.


	6. In the basement

**_Told you i'd do it hehe. Read, enjoy and review please! Thanks! _**

**_I rather do like this chapter and I hope you do too. (It's my longest yet, woo! :D XD)_**

**_I deleted the "edit" chapter and now I've just realised it means no-one who reviewed chapter 5 when it was edit can review the new chapter 5 now it's "Battle". Yes, if this is confusing you as much as it is me to type it I'd go back to chapter 5 and make sure you've actualy read it before starting this one. XD Sorry Hands cookies Peace? _**

**_I OWN NOTHING!!...I know it's sad (Well for me at least) but it's true :( Everything except the plot and the things that are not in the books are the amazing JK Rowling's._ **

* * *

Nymphadora sat in the corner of the dark basement, her aunt on the other side of the room, still unconscious. She'd been out cold for about five hours now and Dora had been sat in the room with her for at least three of them. Her wand was in her right hand at her side, she was slowly twirling it around and around in her hand, staring at the chained up, un-moving Bellatrix. Dora hadn't hit her with her spell that hard . . . she should have been awake by now. She couldn't help but think she might have done a bit more damage than she had intended too in the excitement of their duel, part of her was proud of the thought of seriously harming Bellatrix but the other part of her knew that she needed Bellatrix alive . . . for now.

She stared at Bellatrix. The woman in front of her had caused so much pain, taken so many innocent lives without even thinking twice about it, driven two of the most powerful Aurors of their time and so much more. _Surely,_ thought Dora _surely if I were to simply kill her now it would save so many lives . . . we could always get another high up Death Eater for the job . . ._ Nymphadora slowly pulled herself up into a standing position and walked cautiously to Bellatrix. She stopped when she was a mere foot or two away from her and kneeled next to her. She, Nymphadora Lupin (Nee Tonks), had the most powerful witch of her generation in front of her, defenceless, completely venerable and, at this moment in time, weak.

Dora looked down at her wand for a few moments then, slowly she raised it to point at Bellatrix's heart. Ready to speak the curse that she knew would stop the cold hearted monster in front of hers heart beating and succeed in what many witch and wizards before her had tried and failed to do in the past, she opened her mouth and took a deep breath.

"Avad- . . ." she took another deep breath "Avada Ked- . . ." Dora looked down, slight tears of anger and sadness forming in her eyes. She couldn't do it; she was no killer.

"I believe the words you where looking for where Avada Kedavra, dear." Said the cold voice coming from the woman in front of her.

Dora looked up at her, her face emotionless, to see Bella half glaring at her ". . . I was wondering when you were going to wake up." She pulled herself up to stand again then walked back to the other side of the room and leant against the wall watching Bella's every move.

"Hmpf." Bellatrix glared at Dora who had now shut her eyes "Open your eyes you twit."

Dora shook her head "No."

"Why ever not?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, slightly amused.

Dora took in a deep breath and opened her eyes to look at her Aunt. She smirked.

"Now what this trollop about a half-blood piece of filth being about to kill me?" She once again glared at her niece as she watched her looking back at her, her face expressionless. There were a few moments of silence and after about 5 minutes Bellatrix let out her famous demented laugh as she stared at Dora's now bandaged left arm "Oh you idiots, did you really think you'd get away with getting out of my manor without a fight?"

Dora shifted slighted and pulled her pink jumper over her head so it covered her arm "You where the idiot Bellatrix, you where the one who fell for it and let us in in the first place, even _I_ didn't think you'd fall for that one."

Again Bellatrix laughed and Dora raised an eyebrow at her "What?"

She stifled her laughs long enough to speak "Did you _really _think I fell for _that?_ I merely let you in to find out what idiotic order members it was." She smirked "Of course, I knew _you'd_ be there Nymphadora. You're the only order member that has ever set foot in my manor . . . well before today, so you're the only one who could of possibly known where it is let alone how to get in." Dora cringed slightly as her memories came back to her and Bellatrix laughed then continued to speak in her cold evil voice "Stupid blood traitors, Half-Blood, half-breed filth. And honestly, those _names_ what dark wizard is called _Holly_ or _Tiffany_!? If that's how stupid you lot are I think I'll try getting into the ministry next week . . . Hmm, yes, I think I'll call myself . . . Natatrix LeSex." She laughed once more "Natatrix LeSex, I like that name maybe I should go try and invade the ministry with it 'Hello my name's Natatrix LeSex can I come in and kill all of your filth?'" She rolled her eyes "Idiots."

Dora got up and stood against the wall, then looked at her watch, trying to ignore her estranged Aunt as best as she could though she suspected the tips of her hair had gone red though in the dark basement Dora doubted she could even see her well let alone her hair colour.

"No you're right dear I can't see your idiotic hair." Bellatrix sounded rather smug.

_Damn_ Dora though _I forgot about the legimency._

"Well then maybe you should try and stop me you twit instead of just standing there like you haven't got a highly powerful dark witch in the room with you." Again, Bellatrix sounded smug.

"Oh shut up and get out of my head!" Dora's hair was now pure red.

Bellatrix spoke in her baby voice "Awww, poor Nymphie, can't keep her big bad aunt out of her head? Ickle Nymphie never learnt proper legimency? Awww." She laughed her evil laugh.

"SHU-No I'm not going to shout. I'm going to stand here and ignore you." Dora folded her arms.

"Awww. Poor Nymphie." Bellatrix cackled "Can you at least turn on the lights so I can see your pathetic excuse of a face?"

Dora ignored her for a few moments then sighed and drew her wand "Lumos." The room lit up. Both women could now see each other, Bellatrix sat in the corner chained up in her ripped dress, her wild hair everywhere just as Dora had left her with an evil, sadistic, taunting grin on her face. And Dora was leant against the wall in her patched jeans and pink knitted jumper Mrs Weasley had made for her one Christmas. She screwed up her face and her hair fell to her shoulders and turned a dark purple.

"Happy?" Dora glared at her Aunt.

"Not really." Bellatrix began to look around the room and after a few moments her mouth fell open "That's my old trunk over there! And Narcissa's! And your mothers! You dare lock me in the basement of the house that is rightfully mine!?"

It was Dora's turn to laugh now "Yep. Great isn't it."

"Argh!! Give me my wand so I can introduce you to a whole new world of pain little girl!" Bellatrix screamed.

Dora smirked and counted her points on her fingers "One, I'm not a little girl anymore you old hag. Two, I'd rather _not_ have any more pain inflicted on me right now. And three, I don't have your wand, I think Mad-eye's destroyed it."

"HE DESTROYED MY WAND!? MY WAND!?" Dora laughed at her Aunt as she screamed in rage at her.

"Yep." Dora sat down and began to twirl her wand around again rather pleased at Bellatrix's fury.

"The Death Eater's will come for me soon you know my girl and then you'll be in trouble!" Bellatrix raged then calmed down for a moment putting on her taunting grin and voice once again "And I'll make sure that _I _will be the one to kill you, that _I_ will be the one to torture you until you beg for death to come, that _I_ am there when your take your last breath."

Dora restrained a shudder "Have fun with that."

Bellatrix smirked "Oh I will _Nymphadora _I will."

A few moments past and Dora and Bellatrix just sat in silence glaring at one another.

Suddenly the door opened and both women looked up to see Andromeda Tonks stood in the doorway looking down at her daughter.

"Mum I thought I told you to stay out of here?" Dora tried to stay calm.

Andromeda went to answer her but before she could it was Bellatrix who spoke "Awww is ickle Nymphie trying to protect poor old Andy? Scared I might _hurt _her Nymphie?" she laughed.

Andromeda closed her eyes "Shut it Trixie."

Bellatrix laughed again "Go on, ignore me, tell the half-blood what you wanted to tell her."

Andromeda opened her eyes and glared at Bellatrix for a moment.

"Mum?" Dora asked "What is it?"

Her mother looked at her and a panicked expression over took her face "We need your help there's . . . a problem."

"HA! Told you they'd come didn't I Nymphie." Bellatrix smirked.

Dora looked at her mother as if to ask her if Bellatrix was right, after a moment she nodded and Bellatrix laughed for what seemed the millionth time that night.

"Okay." Dora got up and held her wand tightly "Let's get rid of them. Forget Bellabitch, she'll be okay in here for a little while." She then got up and walked past her mother and out of the room.

Andromeda stayed for a moment and stared at her elder sister a saddened look on her face, Bellatrix smirked up at her.

"Mother!" Dora's voice brought her back to reality and Andromeda left the room and locked the doors after taking one last glimpse of her once sister and best friend.


	7. A plan

_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY –Cries and begs for forgiveness- I've been very very very very very very busy and have had a huuuuuuuuuuuuuge writers block! But I'm trying this thing now, where I update my fics regularly. Lol I know I've said that before but I mean it now! Promise! . . . Okay enough grovelling. XD**_

_**I'm not too**_ _**pleased with this chapter, it's late at night but I REALLY want to get this out there and I just need this chapter out of the way so I can crack on. Plus if I didn't do it now you'd be waiting AGES more but anywho . . . HERE is chapter SEVEN!! Hehe And guess what folks? I know what's happening in the next chapter! . . . Sort of . . . but that means it'll get done sooner! Hehe**_

_**Disclaimer : I actually own a lot apparently, and I own every single Harry Potter book I even have English and American versions of one! . . . OKAY! I don't own Harry Potter J.K does. . . . probably best. XD**_

* * *

Dora rushed to the living room where a panicked blur of voices could be heard from outside the room. As soon as Dora walked in Remus strode over to her and stood by her side in a protective and comforting way. Usually Dora would of smiled at this display of affection from her one true love but right now her mind was full of the worries and panics that where clearly going through everyone else's mind at this moment in time.

"Let's not panic . . ." Dora said in as calm a tone as she could manage.

Andromeda let out a nervous laugh as she walked into the room just in time to hear her daughters comment "Not panic?" sarcasm now overtook her voice "Of _course_, don't panic . . . it's not like there's a load of murderous Death Eaters outside and we have the dark lord's _most faithful, most valued _servant locked in our basement!! No _never_ panic!!"

"Calm down Andromeda!" Molly turned to face the woman.

"CALM DOWN!?" Andromeda screamed and suddenly the whole room burst into rushed, loud, worried conversation. Alastar Mad-Eye Moody and Nymphadora Tonks were the only ones to stay silent.

Moody looked at Nymphadora, well with his normal eye at the least for his magical eye was whizzing around possibly faster than Dora had ever seen it before. They looked at each other for a moment both deep in thought then after it nearly a minute had past Mad-Eye opened his mouth and shouted at the top of his lungs "SILENCE!!"

All talking came to an abrupt halt.

"... Thank you," again, it was Mad-Eye who spoke, but now in a far more calm and quiet manor, "It's not like we didn't know this might happen. We'll just have to sort this problem out won't we?" Everyone was silent as they waited for him to continue, he looked around at everyone for a few moments then walked over to Nymphadora standing on the opposite side of her to Remus, "Well . . . ? Any suggestions?"

After another few long seconds Dora spoke up "W-Well they can't get in can they?"

Arthur was the next to speak, "They shouldn't be able to, but they're Death Eaters, they have V-. . . Voldemort on their side I'm pretty sure he could force his way in."

"You're right," Molly's eyes never left her husband as she spoke "We'll have to evacuate, it's our only option."

"But what about Bellatrix?" Minerva looked around the room as if she thought the answer would be written on someone's head "Do we take her with us? And if we do where do we put her? We can't just leave her and give up after all the hassle we went through to get her in the first place."

"You're right," Remus peeled his eyes away from his young wife to look at Minerva, "But that's what they want; Bellatrix, they won't stop coming after us until they have her."

"People could be killed because of this . . ." Dora spoke as if she were a million miles away in her own mind.

"This is a war Nymphadora!" Dora merely flinched slightly as Mad-Eye said the N word, "People are dying all around us! This woman could give us the answers to _save lives_! If we take her, people die but we might be able to get information to help win the war, if we leave her, people die! This is a war and sacrifices must and will be made!"

The room remained silent for a few moments then suddenly . . . _**BANG **_the whole of Grimmauld place shook, Dora stumbled over and fell to the floor dragging Remus down with her as she tried to grab him for support, Andromeda fell back into the hallway, hit the wall and slid to the ground, as everyone else stumbled around the distant crash of various items in the house smashing, the screams of Mrs Black and the deranged laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange could be heard.

"What the - ?" Arthur mumbled as steadied himself.

"They must be trying to force their way in." Mad-Eye spoke in his low rough voice his eye now spinning even faster than before.

Remus pulled himself up off Dora and then picked her up off the floor aswell "You okay?"

Dora merely nodded then quickly looked at her mother who had struggled to her feet and was now walking back into the room.

"We need a plan and we need one now!" Remus shouted.

"What if I morph into Bellatrix and then when I can I'll apparate back?" Dora suggested hurriedly.

"NO!" The entire room spoke in chorus.

"It's too risky Nymphadora you'll get killed!" Andromeda said in a pleading voice, a sadden, strained look on her face.

"Your mother's right." Remus said, the worry also apparent in his voice.

Dora looked out of the window "How many are there exactly?"

"Fifty to a hundred." Molly said in a quiet.

Dora's eyes widened slightly "Shit . . . We've got no choice, call all of the order, we'll have to fight them."

* * *

**_Right, this story is inspired by an album, if you guess what that album is I will do a request for you Only fanfics you dirty minded people! XD I promise the request shall be done the week I recieve it._**

Please review! Constructive criticism welcomed! I'm mean, no reviews, no chapter. I love the reviews too much. . . REVIEW!. . . please :D


End file.
